Reason To Live
by Natsuya801923
Summary: Ikuto's parents fight nonstop and his stepfather always tells Ikuto to die. Ikuto leaves the house one day but collapses from starvation. Amu then stumbles upon this unconscious boy. "...says I should die. Maybe I should!" "Stop it!" // now a two-shot!
1. Reason To Live

**I know I should be working on my other stuff but I couldn't resist! XD I thought of this one-shot somewhere and I thought it would be cool to write a one-shot with mini characters x3 I wrote this all in one day ;D And it's my first time at it so it's a nice experience :D Hope this one-shot is enjoyable and cute ^^**

**Note: In this story, not all of the details in here go by the storyline of the real manga. Like in this story, Ikuto knows Tsukasa but his egg hatched before Ikuto went with Tsukasa. In the manga, Tsukasa took Ikuto away and soon after, Ikuto's egg then hatched. Oh, and Ami's not born yet by the way. Also, Ikuto's parents are kind of acting like Rima's parents so a heads up on that one. Oh and characters may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not this awesome anime/manga. Peach-pit does. If I did, Amu and Ikuto would have already been together and all useless and stupid fillers would be gone.**

**

* * *

**

**Xx-Reason To Live-xX **

"You're so annoying!"

"Me?? What about you??"

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am!"

"Oh, really. Who is the one that always complain that we don't have enough money?!"

"Well, who is the one who always complain there's not enough beer?!"

A little boy in the corner of the room sighed. He has been watching the same fights repeat over and over again. Next to him was a little creature that floated and had a worried look on his face.

"Ikuto nya?" the small cat said.

"We're going," the boy announced.

He stood up, grabbed his treasured violin, and snuck out the door while the parents kept on arguing without taking notice of their son escaping from their household.

Outside, the boy's stomach growled. His hand held his stomach and he took deep breaths.

"Ikuto, you haven't eaten or drank anything for six to seven hours nya! We have to find food or water."

"It's ok. I'm not that hungry." That was obviously a lie.

"Curse your parents! This is child abuse! How can two parents do this to their son?? Those stupid…" Then he began spewing inappropriate words while the little boy paid no attention. He needed to find shade—fast. It's 90 degrees with a blazing sun shining down on the poor boy.

This mature eleven-year-old was called Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He has amethyst eyes with striking cobalt hair. He is in a family of four that consisted of his sister, his mother and father, and him. Sadly, his birth father disappeared overseas and all that's left is his violin which Ikuto is now carrying. His mother, Hoshina Souko, remarried to Hoshina Kazuomi. However, their relationship right now isn't all lovey-dovey. Plus, Ikuto absolutely loathes Kazuomi.

Ikuto thinks every day of his life is pointless. Day after day, he has to deal with his parents' fights and his sister—Hoshina Utau. He doesn't hate his sister but she can get very annoying and has a brother complex. Ikuto wonders if there is any point in living on.

The little cat is a Guardian Chara. His name is Yoru. He hatched from his egg not too long ago—three to four months ago. He's carefree and is full of mischief. He has messy purple hair with bright yellow orbs.

Ikuto walked on further with his violin slung over his back. After a few minutes, Ikuto began to sway a little.

"Ikuto nya…" Yoru squeaked worriedly.

The two of them then caught a glimpse of a man walking with food in hand and a water bottle. The sight of it made Ikuto's mouth water.

Unfortunately, Ikuto tripped and fell down. But he didn't get up. He couldn't. He lost all his energy. He was so close to the tree up ahead. Also, this was the place where he often played his violin. There was some type of gazebo (without the roof) ten yards away.

"Ikuto nya! Hang on! There's shade up ahead! We're almost there…!" But Yoru's pleas didn't wake Ikuto up. He had passed out from starvation.

* * *

A little girl was skipping along the streets, humming a tune.

This six-year-old was named Hinamori Amu. She had bubblegum colored hair and honey-colored eyes. She is an alone child—for now. Her mother is expected to have a baby girl in a few months' time. Amu came from a good family. Her parents were extremely kind and caring. Her mother, Hinamori Midori, was a journalist and Amu's father, Hinamori Tsumugu, was a photographer. Amu was amazingly mature and calm for a six-year-old too. But sometimes, she's all happy and excited. That rarely happens. Her style in clothing is punk goth.

She skidded to a stop when she caught the sight of a boy lying on the ground. She approached the boy and knelt down. She shook his shoulders.

"Oi~ What are you doing out here?"

Ikuto groaned. Yoru then shot out from behind Ikuto's back and shouted, "Please help him!"

"Eh? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm Yoru, a Guardian Chara. You'll probably learn that when you're older. Just please help me!"

"Ok, Yoru. How can I help?"

"Food! He needs food!"

"Food?"

"Yes! He hasn't eaten or drank anything for seven to eight hours!"

"That's not good. Let's get him to the tree first." She first picked up the violin and placed it under the tree seven yards away. She then went back to the unconscious body and slung his arm around her neck. With Yoru aiding her, Amu dragged Ikuto safely to the tree and set him down with his back facing the tree.

"I'll be right back." She ran to the nearest store. She bought five taiyaki—two for each of them and one for her—and asked for water in a cup and a plastic spoon. She went back to the tree and saw the boy stir.

She rushed over and set down the food on the grass. "Can you drink by yourself?" He didn't answer. She brought the cup to his parched lips and tilted it a little. The water didn't exactly all go into his mouth; some spilled on to his clothes. Knowing this would happen, she grabbed the spoon and poured some water onto it. She placed the spoon into his mouth and leaned it upward, causing the water to go down his throat with no drops spilling onto Ikuto's clothes. She reiterated these steps until Ikuto had the energy to talk.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome."

She snatched the bag of taiyaki from the ground and opened it up. She gave one to Yoru, who seized it the moment he saw it. She then handed one to Ikuto.

"I hope you like chocolate."

Ikuto took one bite. Then another. Then another. In a matter of seconds, it was finished.

"Have some more." She gave another taiyaki to Ikuto and another to Yoru.

"Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention." Amu took a bite from the last taiyaki. "What's your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Can I call you Ikuto?"

Ikuto nodded.

"Okay then, Ikuto." Amu smiled while Ikuto had a hint of blush on his face. Amu began to pet Yoru's head and Yoru purred in contentment. "Why did you faint?"

"I didn't eat in hours."

"Why? Don't your parents feed you?"

"Sure they do. Not often and they always fight too much to notice me."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard on you. I don't know what I would have done if my parents fought all the time."

Ikuto didn't say anything. He looked at Amu at the same time Amu looked at Ikuto. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time and didn't say anything.

Amu saw loneliness, pain, and sadness in his eyes.

Ikuto saw happiness, kindness, and also some isolation in her eyes. He wonders why…

"So you play the violin?" she asked, staring intently at the violin.

"Yea."

"Could I hear you play?" She had excitement in her eyes. The least Ikuto wanted to do was to thank Amu for her kindness. Ikuto nodded and took out his violin while Amu was brimming with enthusiasm.

He stayed under the tree and positioned the violin and bow. He took a deep breath and started to play.

A sorrowful sound filled the air. Amu was mesmerized by his playing. There was such sadness and lonesomeness in this piece. At the end of the song, a single tear fell from the tip of Amu's eyes.

"That was beautiful," she softly whispered. He put away his violin without another word and went back to sitting against the bark of the tree next to Amu. Yoru said something about have a meeting with his cat friends and flew off.

"Can I…ask you something?" Amu questioned after a few minutes of peace.

"Go ahead."

"You seem really lonely and sad." Something tugged at Ikuto's heart. "If it helps, would you tell me about it?" Amu thought Ikuto wasn't going to answer since he didn't say anything but all the words came flowing from his mouth when he opened them.

"You want to know why? It's because of my parents. They're hopeless and heartless. My father goes missing and then my mother remarried some old guy who my sister and I didn't like. Since their marriage, they've been fighting nonstop," he explained in fury. He didn't stop there. "It's annoying me so much! Every day, I have to see them fight and sometimes, they take their anger out at me!" He showed Amu the purple bruise on his arm. "I don't even know what to do anymore. My stepfather thinks I'm useless and says I should die. Maybe I should! There's no point in going on. I have no friends, my father isn't here anymore, my mother doesn't even say hi to me, my—" Ikuto was caught off by a hug. Amu had just tackled Ikuto to the ground with a hug. Amu was on top of an astonished Ikuto. Amu brought her back to look into Ikuto's eyes.

"Stop it! Stop saying that! You're not useless and you should never, ever _think_ about dying! I only just met you and I think you're kind, quiet, and caring. And you say you have no friends but that's not true because…you have one right here." Amu smiled. Ikuto's eyes were wide and something wet flowed down his eyes

Tears.

Amu hugged him again. "You're a wonderful person, Ikuto. You have many reasons to live. You just don't see them."

They both stood up and brushed dirt off their clothes.

"Ne, could I come here tomorrow to see you? I would love to hear you play the violin for me."

"Sure."

"Tomorrow at 10?"

Ikuto nodded. Amu turned around and started to leave but before she did that, she turned back and stood on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on Ikuto's cheeks.

Ikuto stood there, dumbfounded, at what Amu done.

After getting over his shock, he started to walk home with his violin strapped to his back. He went inside his house and saw that his parents weren't fighting at the moment. As he went upstairs to his room, he past his stepfather and heard him say, "You good-for-nothing stepson. Just die."

Ikuto buried his head in his pillow. He won't let those insults get to him. He won't listen to them anymore. He won't think of committing suicide because…

"Thank you so much…Amu."

Hinamori Amu gave Ikuto a reason to live.

* * *

**What did you think? Sucky? Good? Tell me what you think! :D This is my first attempt at an angst/hurt/comfort one-shot. But you know, I was thinking of a one-shot where curious Amu stumbled upon a hurt Ikuto but I didn't expect it to come out like this O.O **

**Look out for another one-shot and an update on "Save Me" or "With You" ^^**

**Please R&R!! :D **


	2. Arigatou

**By popular demand, I will make this a two-shot. Hope it doesn't suck as much as the first chapter!! ;O**

**And to be honest, I thought this wouldn't get so many reviews. Guess I was wrong. For some stupid reason, I always thought that people liked "T rated" stories better than "K+ rated" stories. I don't know why, don't ask.**

**And thank you so much for the people that reviewed the first chapter! I was like "OoO" when I saw that I got a lot of reviews in less than **_**an hour**_**. You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**Enjoy the second chapter of "Reason To Live"~!**

**Note: Amu does not know the guardians.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. Peach-pit does.**

**

* * *

**

**Arigatou**

"Ikuto! Are you sleeping up in that tree? Come down here so I can talk to you like a normal person."

"Don't wanna." A boy with midnight hair was perched on a branch of a tree.

"Fine. If you're going to be stubborn, I'll have to come to you myself."

"Wait, what?"

Too late. The pinkette started climbing up tree, only to lose her footing when she was halfway up. She screamed and waited for the impact.

But nothing came. She felt someone tug at her arm.

She slowly opened one eye and they widened when they saw that the boy has just saved her by grabbing her hand at the last minute. He pulled her up with a grunt and now the pink-headed girl sat with him on the thick branch.

"You should be more careful."

"Thank you." The girl looked down, embarrassed.

He sighed. "Guess you'll always be a stupid klutz."

"Hey!" She playfully smacked him on the head.

3 years has past with the girl, Hinamori Amu, being nine and the boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, being fourteen. Nothing much has changed in their physical appearances but their personalities did change.

Hinamori Amu's pink hair grew longer, but only an inch past her shoulders. She grew four inches or so and had flawless, smooth skin. Her "Cool 'n Spicy" side grew more and more as the days went on but with Ikuto, she was herself, which is blushing all the time and smiling.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto got taller as well and tanner. His grew longer and was still messy in a good-looking way. As time went on, he smiled more and more and gained a few more friends at school.

"How are you holding up today?"

"Ok."

The fights and neglect rages on. Ikuto's stepfather still abuses him and tells him to go die. Only a miracle can change the course of these events.

After an hour of chatting on top of a tree, Amu said, "Let's go to my house."

Ikuto shook his head. "You can go. I'll stay here." But something in his eyes told Amu otherwise. She got suspicious and grabbed Ikuto's arm. He winced as Amu pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. She sighed, obviously angry.

"You. Are coming. With me." Under the sleeve was an ugly looking gash that ran across half of Ikuto's arm.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home! Ikuto's here too."

"Welcome home you two. How are you, Ikuto-kun?" Ikuto practically lives in Amu's house. He comes to Amu's house practically every day and sometimes sleeps over in Amu's room. On the floor of course. But he somehow "accidentally" ends up in her bed by the end of the night.

"Fine."

"He is _not_ fine. Mom, get the first aid kit, please." Amu's mother nodded understandingly. Hinamori Midori, Amu's mother, knows what Ikuto's situation is. She offered to help but Ikuto refused. But she said that if things get too dangerous and too far, she'll call the cops and take care of the problem. Hinamori Tsumugu, Amu's father, also knows this situation. He still mourns that his sparrow is flying away but likes Ikuto and approves of Ikuto of being a "good boy."

After patching up his wounds and a word of thanks, Amu and Ikuto headed up the stairs. Amu opened the door to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. Ikuto laid down beside her.

"You should wear something pink and frilly once in a while," he remarked, eyeing the pink around the room.

"That was random." When the fourteen-year-old boy didn't say anything further, our heroine continued. "It doesn't suit my character. I'd never be able to wear anything like that."

An eerie silence filled the room for about ten minutes.

"Ne, do you want to go to the zoo or aquarium tomorrow? Mom says she can take us if you'd like," Amu offered, breaking the stillness.

"Um…"

Amu turned to her left and saw Ikuto in deep thought.

"If you can't make it tomorrow, we can always change the date."

"It's not that. I'm…"

Amu grew more and more confused by the second. What was he trying to say?

"Go on," she urged.

"Um…just…meet me tonight at 8 at the park at our usual spot. Come dressed in a pink and frilly outfit." And he left the room, just like that, leaving Amu gaping.

* * *

Midori was obviously not happy. She liked Ikuto and all but the thing she didn't like is that it was at night. Amu was still a kid, for crying out loud!

"No."

"But, mom! This is the first time Ikuto asked me to meet him. _I_ usually ask him. Please?"

"No is no, Amu. It's eight at night and you're still a child!"

"I am not," she huffed.

Midori sighed. "Amu, I know you and Ikuto are close but I just can't accept this."

"Mom, you don't understand. He was trying to tell me something but he couldn't say it. Instead, he told me to meet him at the park. I don't why, but I feel like it's something really important. Please?"

Midori opened her mouth to object but to her dismay, Amu knelt to the ground and pressed her hands against the floor and begged. "Onegai!" Midori was astonished at Amu's act. Never has she ever begged, let alone go down on her knees.

"Amu-chan…you must really care about Ikuto-kun." Amu didn't answer or even nod her head. "Alright." Amu looked up with hope in her golden orbs. "But only on the condition that I drive you there."

"It takes 5 minutes to walk there though."

"Fine, I'll walk you there."

"Thank you so much, Mom!" Amu jumped up and hugged Midori close. Her mother sighed and smiled.

Amu dressed into her clothes and bolted down the staircase.

"You're so cute, Amu-chan!" she gushed. "But why are you wearing this?" Amu was wearing a pink ruffled shirt with a white frilly skirt. White flats adorned her small feet. Amu looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Um, I thought it would be nice to wear something like this once in a while."

"It really suits you. You look absolutely adorable. I'm sure Ikuto-kun will say the same thing.

Amu blushed at that comment. "Mom, it's not like it's a date or anything. He just asked me to come and I agreed."

Midori giggled. She knew that her daughter was falling in love even if her own daughter doesn't know that.

After walking to the park, Amu had a favor to ask. "Mom, could you not pick me up later?"

"Why?"

"I'm sure I'll be out with Ikuto for a while and I don't want you staying up late and waiting. I'm sure Ikuto can escort me home."

"Ok."

"Eh? Really?" Amu's eyes widened. She didn't expect her mother to agree so quickly.

"I trust you and Ikuto-kun." Midori smiled.

"Thank you…so much. And you can lock the doors too."

"But how will you get inside?"

"I'm sure Ikuto has a way to do that." Amu grinned.

Right after Midori was out of sight, Amu felt arms wrap around her waist. Amu opened her mouth to scream but the mysterious figure covered her mouth with his hand. The pinkette felt hot breath tickle her ear. "Shh…it's just me." The person released his hold of Amu and she spun around to see a smirking Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Don't do that! You scared the heck out of me."

Ikuto's smirk grew. "You actually wore something pink and frilly."

Amu turned around, her face beet red. "You told me too. It's not my fault if it looks ridiculous on me."

"Not at all." Amu turned halfway around and glanced at Ikuto's expression. She twirled around completely when she saw his angelic expression plastered on his face. "You look beautiful. You should wear this type of style more often. You look cute."

If it was possible, Amu's blush deepened. "Thanks."

"Come on. I have something to show you." Ikuto pulled Amu towards somewhere.

* * *

Amu gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it."

Standing in front of the two was a shimmering lake. Hovering over the lake was a large full moon.

Amu took her flats off and ran into the lake into it was up to her knees. Amu was twirling around, happy that there was such a place like this. She stopped moving when she heard a violin being played. She whirled around and stared at Ikuto in amazement.

Ikuto took out his violin while Amu was frolicking in the water. His fingers are now moving expertly across the fingerboard. The melody was agonizing and painful but slowly turned sweet. Amu slowly waded out of the water and ambled towards the violinist.

Ikuto set the violin and bow back in the case after he finished playing. He stood up and Amu was two feet away from him.

"That was beautiful."

"You inspired that. The beginning was before I met you and the sweet part was when you saved me that day."

Ikuto filled the space between their bodies and hugged her close. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks. Amu was unconsciously crying. Ikuto buried his head at the crook of her neck and in her hair. He inhaled the sweet scent and exhaled.

"I'm going to miss your strawberry scent."

"W-What do you m-mean?" she stuttered. Ikuto's hair tickled and this was the first time that Ikuto was so intimate.

"Amu," Ikuto pulled away from her hair and gazed into Amu's honey-colored ones. "My father was found."

She gasped. "That's great, Ikuto! Where did they find him?"

"In America. But Amu, the thing is that my mom is divorcing my stepfather and remarrying my birth father."

"That's even better! Why are you so sad?" Amu caressed his cheek, wondering what's wrong.

"The thing is that I'm moving to America."

Amu's hand dropped back down and her she faced the ground. "Oh, I see. I hope you and your family will have a great time there."

"Amu, look at me." When Amu didn't, Ikuto took her chin and forced her took up. He kissed the tips of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Amu. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." The tears stubbornly cascaded down Amu's cheeks.

"B-But," she blubbered. "I'll miss you so much!"

Ikuto hugged Amu until she cried her heart out.

* * *

Thanks to Yoru (who had been sleeping somewhere the whole time), Ikuto was able to bring Amu to her room via balcony. Ikuto was about to leave when Amu seized his hand.

"Stay. Please."

Ikuto smiled. Amu sat down on the concrete of the balcony with her legs stretched out. Amu was shivering due to the chilly breeze and her clothing.

Ikuto sat behind Amu so that Amu was between Ikuto's legs. The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around her palpitating figure. He was wearing his school uniform so he was warm. Immediately, she stopped trembling.

"Do you want me to get a blanket instead?"

"No, just don't leave."

They stayed like that for a while and Ikuto would often kiss Amu's neck. When it was around midnight, Ikuto rose.

"Amu, I have to go."

Wet substances welled up her eyes. "Do you have to go right now?"

Ikuto grimly nodded. "But before I go, I want to give you this." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a box. "Open it."

Amu gently opened the box and the tears did fall. "Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. Thank you for saving me from the deepest pits. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my first friend. Thank you for being by my side. Thank you for your kindness. Thank you for saving me when we first met. And thank you…for giving me a reason to keep on living." Ikuto took the object from the box. It was a necklace with a locket. Inside the lock was a picture of Ikuto on the left heart and a picture of Amu on the heart on the right. Inscribed on the front said "Together Forever". If you took the pictures out, the one where it had the picture of Ikuto said "Ikuto" and the other heart said "Amu". He opened the clasp and placed the necklace around Amu's neck.

"I'll never take this off and I'll never forget you," Amu said. Ikuto hugged Amu tightly and kissed her forehead for the longest time. They both felt it at that time. They felt their love for each other. Ikuto loved Amu since the day they met. Amu loves him too. Ikuto then moved his lips and quickly brushed his against Amu's lips and then he was gone.

Amu went inside her room and cried in her pillow, muffling her sobs.

If you look closely at the locket, you could see something else carved on the back of it.

_I love you_

* * *

"Amu-chan, hurry up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"I'm on it, Ran!"

It's been five years. Five years since Ikuto left for America. During these years, Amu gained three Guardian Characters. Ran, the sporty one. Miki, the artistic one. Su, the motherly cook.

It was the first day of freshman year for Hinamori Amu. She had a feeling that something exciting and unexpected will happen this year.

She darted out the door yelling a quick, "Bye, Mom, Dad, Ami!" (Ami was Amu's little sister who was born when Amu was six.). Amu's hair grew about three inches past her shoulders and her figure developed much more.

Something sparkled at her neck as the sunlight beamed down at the freshman.

* * *

Amu reached the front gate of Seiyo High School.

"Yes! I have five minutes to spare!"

"That's a first."

"Shut up, Miki!"

"Congratulations, Amu-chan desu!"

"Thanks, Su!"

"That's nothing to be proud of."

"Ran…!"

The four girls and went inside the school. The first day was pretty boring. Just introductions.

After school, Amu went to her special place. She sat down on the grass, watching the lake glisten. Yes, it's the place where Ikuto showed her that night.

"Ikuto…" She wondered what he was doing right now in America. He must be nineteen by now. She took off her shoes and stood in the water, thinking about Ikuto.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a sound. The sound of a violin. Not just any violin. Ikuto's violin. Amu twisted around and nearly had a heart attack.

The song stopped and the figure placed his violin carefully back in the case.

"I'm back." There stood Tsukiyomi Ikuto. After five long years, the two reunite once again.

"Ikuto!!" She ran up the very small hill and tackled Ikuto with a hug.

"Nice greeting."

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" Amu cried, but not out of sadness, out of joy.

"Hey, Amu." Amu missed Ikuto's husky voice. Amu pulled her head back and her lips crashed into Ikuto's.

_Arigatou._

* * *

Arigatou – thank you (is there supposed to be a "u" at the end?)

Onegai – please

**Sorry for the sucky ending -.- I kinda got lazy and I really have to study for my finals! But now I feel happier since I have finished this two-shot =) And there is not going to be a third chapter! I personally liked the ending of the first chapter and this chapter was so cheesy and stuff -.- I probably decreased this story's popularity with my sucky second chapter XD**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
